In general, a hollow conductor connecting member is used to connect two separately formed hollow conductors. Depending on its shape, the hollow conductor connecting member may have different characteristics. For instance, the hollow conductor connecting member can be an E-plane bend or an H-plane bend.
Usually, a hollow conductor connecting member is formed as a muffle, also called sleeve, wherein the hollow conductor connecting member has connecting portions which surround the hollow conductors wherein the hollow conductors may be formed rectangular. The hollow conductors and the hollow conductor connecting member placed between the hollow conductors establish a hollow conductor system which ensures that the electromagnetic waves propagating through the hollow conductors and the hollow conductor connecting member are transferred to a desired location.
Generally, hollow conductors are also called wave guides, hollow wave guides, rectangular wave guides, HF-wave guides, hollow-metallic wave guides, etc.
Such a hollow conductor system may be used in applications which typically have restricted available space for the hollow conductor system. In addition, a lightweight, cost-optimized and mechanically stable hollow conductor system is required which can be assembled easily.
Furthermore, the electrical losses during the transmission of electromagnetic waves have to be minimized by the hollow conductor system. Thus, an efficient hollow conductor is also required.